Full Of Surprises
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Working Title, please forgive me! Just a short Valentine's day fic, set in the same universe as 'All RHodes Lead To Cowboys', but NOT the sequel. Was inspired by something I read on here! Pairings: Miz/Alex &Cody/Tom  OMC
1. Shopping For Presents

_**"Full Of Surprises" (yeah it is a pretty crap title!)**_

_**Rating:**__ M (language, slash)_

_**Pairings:**__ Miz/Alex, Cody/Tom (OMC), Codiasi (platonic)_

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own the WWE nor do I know the real-life counterparts of the persons utilised in this piece of fiction. Tom, however is my creation. Just a silly bit of mindless entertainment and no inflection on the sexualities of persons depicted._

_Set in the _**All Rhodes Lead To Cowboys**_ universe and takes place in February this year. How do the two couples celebrate Valentine's Day?_

_Tom is still on Raw and Cody has returned to Smackdown (see the sequel) at this time. Mike and Alex are of course on Raw...Miz is still champ..etc. And Raw was actually on Valentine's Day this year so I'll cross that bridge when I come to it...!_

_I was inspired to write a Valentines fic after reading the excellent '**Cupids Got Me**' by **Fly Airbourne** - this fic gave me such a laugh and is worth a read. I have paid tribute to it in this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>**6 February 2011 - Sunday**<strong>

Raw this week was in Montpelier, Vermont **(A/N: if there's no arena there, I'm sorry - correct me, I'm an ignorant Brit) **and the snow was falling. It was a typical depressing February morning, and three WWE superstars were heading downtown to hit the shops. Mike Mizanin, AKA the Miz and the reigning WWE Champion, his boyfriend Kevin Kiley AKA Alex Riley, and, the youngest of the trio, their mutual friend Thomas Martin, AKA The Cowboy.

"I fucking hate Valentine's Day!" groaned Tom, his Northern English accent particularly apparent.

"Why?" asked Mike, who was busy eyeing up some delicious-looking truffles in the window of a particularly upmarket-looking chocolate shop.

"Just a load of shite made by card companies by sticking hearts on everything!" Tom bitched, gesturing to a stack of heart-themed balloons tied to a post nearby.

"Awww, have you not seen anything Cody might like yet?" Mike smirked.

Cody Rhodes, Tom's other half currently signed to Smackdown was of course absent and was a big sucker for romantic slush...especially Valentine's Day. He was excitedly planning a Valentine's surprise for his English boy and was clapping his hands together with glee at the prospect of what his boy had planned for him. So Tom was feeling the pressure a little bit. While this was going on, Kevin had disappeared into a nearby tailors. So Mike had seized the opportunity to buy some truffles for his Lexie.

"Fuck, have you seen the price of those?" Tom said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Lexie will adore them!" simpered Mike, and he pulled his grizzling friend into the shop with him, "See if there's anything for Coddles? He's a big queen, he must like chocolate!"

"Yeah he does," Tom said, brightening up a bit. How could he have missed that one? At least that would be one gift down.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the attractive girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, can I have the twelve-box, please?" Mike said, charmingly, "Can I have three of the violet truffles, four vanilla truffles, and five of the dark chocolate ones?"

"Would you like an inscription?" asked the girl.

Mike raised his eyebrows.

"For Valentine's day we offer a service where we spray the name of the customer's significant other on top of the chocolates in edible gold leaf," the girl continued, a little mechanically.

Mike's eyes lit up. Bless. He was such a little romantic.

"Yeah, I'll take that!" he said eagerly.

"What's the name?"

"Lexie," Mike replied, "But his real name is Kevin."

The girl flashed him a warm smile. Like Cody, Mike was unashamed to be public about how much he loved Kevin. Even though he was the WWE Champion!

"Kevin's a lucky guy," the girl smiled, "I'll have them sprayed with Lexie, that;s an adorable name!"

"Are you insane?" Tom hissed to his friend as the girl headed out the back with the open box, "What if she realises who you are? Who we are?"

"She'll probably just write a one-shot fanfic about me!" grinned Mike, "Why don't you pick some chocolates for Cody?"

"He likes all the kiddy type ones, orange, strawberry and stuff," Tom said, "Do you think somewhere this flash does those?"

"Can I help you sir?" a young man had emerged behind the counter.

"I've been served, my friend here is dragging his feet!" Mike said.

"Do you have any fruit cream type fillings?" asked Tom.

"Sure sir, just over here," said the young man pleasantly, leading Tom to the far end of the counter. Tom had a quick browse before deciding what he knew Cody would love.

"I'll take one blueberry creme, two strawberry, one marshmallow fluff, and two lemon cremes," Tom said, not daring to stretch his budget to twelve at the price this place was charging.

"Would you like them inscribed, sir?" asked the boy who was serving.

"Yeah," Tom said, "The name is Cody." He burned bright red and tried to hide his face as the boy smiled at him before heading out the back.

"He bats for us," Mike said, "Clearly! Stop worrying, you!"

"Here we are sir!"

The girl server had returned, and each of the flat-topped little truffles had a dainty 'Lexie' stencilled on the top in ornate script. They looked exquisite. Mike beamed at the girl.

"They are perfect!" he cooed and handed his credit card to the girl, who deftly began to wrap and seal the box whilst the transaction rung up. Once he paid, he and Tom hung back until the latter's were ready. Once Tom had paid they left and headed into a card shop...which Tom was dreading.

"Look at that!" he groaned, "Fucking Cena's face on Valentine's merchandise. That man is the BIGGEST fucking sellout in the world!"

"Jealous are we?" Mike smirked.

"He'd have his face printed onto fucking toilet cleaner and people will buy it!" bitched Tom.

"Quit your bellyaching, hoe!" Mike spat.

Tom poked his tongue out at the champ.

Kevin was walking up the high street, clutching a bag with a brand new suit inside...it was a shame they only made their suits to measure...he'd had his eye on a gorgeous charcoal two-piece for his Mikey. He found his boy and the complaining Mancunian inside a busy card shop, where Tom was bitching about the hideous John Cena merchandise. Kevin would much rather go into a shop and look at Mike's face. He scoffed inwardly, looking down at his white and black 'I'm Awesome' long-sleeve, which he'd bought from the last show. He looked like such a Miz fanboy. He went and tapped Mike on the shoulder.

"Lexie!" beamed Mike pulling him into a hug.

"I've only been buying a suit!" chuckled Kevin. Mike was acting like he'd been gone for days.

"Yeah well you haven't been stuck with pouty here!" bitched Mike.

The three men split up to go and choose a card for their boyfriends. Tom chickened out and went for a Spiderman-themed card rather than a boyfriend one. He caught sight of Mike buying a large card with teddy bears on and 'To My Ador-wable Boyfriend' written on it. It was a little daring but tasteful, Tom conceded.

****On The Same Day, In the Same Part Of Town****

Cody Runnels, AKA Rhodes was enjoying his time off. He was off-screen 'having reconstructive surgery' but in reality had been catching up with his best friend Teddy and, where possible, his boyfriend. However the big Valentine's surprise he was planning meant that he wanted time away from Tom in order to make it, well, a surprise. Cody took Valentine's Day very seriously and wanted it to be perfect. He had spent a couple of days in Georgia with his parents before catching a leisurely lunch with Dustin the day after. Now he was also in Vermont, but unbeknownst to Tom, joining his Teddy on a shopping trip. He was making sure that his boyfriend didn't see him at all. Would ruin everything. He had already spied Tom and Mike hovering outside a chocolate shop and had grabbed Ted and pulled him into the nearest store...until he realised it was a lingerie store.

"Ewww!" he groaned, sounding like a complete gay.

"Oh no Coddles, you're staying put!" chuckled Ted, "Might get something for Kristen while I'm here! No buts! You've been dragging me around all fucking morning helping you shop for your lover boy. My turn! Why not help me choose a set, Dr Runnels?"

Cody stuck his tongue out and sighed heavily before nodding.

"Well," he said, "I always like purple on girls. Layla looked awesome when she wore that purple outfit against Eve last week!"

"Layla would look good in a bin bag, that woman is a hot piece of ass!" Ted grinned, "You tell me you wouldn't fancy her if you weren't with the tea-drinker."

"Oi, mind your mouth Teddy, Lay's British too!" Cody scolded, "And yeah, she is hot. But don't call her a piece of ass, Teddy."

"Oh yeah. So do you think Kristen would look good in those then?" Ted pointed to a black and purple bra and panties.  
>"Buy it if you think so, she's your wife!" Cody said, not fully comfortable advising someone on knickers.<p>

When they finished in the knicker store and were back on the pavement, the growl of a tuned engine caught both of their attention and Cody instantly ducked behind Ted as the old white car with familiar dark green stripe rumbled by, exhaust popping, three men inside it.

"Codes!" laughed Ted, "He won't have spotted you, how many other people are out on the sidewalk?"

Cody pouted.

"I am jealous of him, that ride of his is pretty damn sweet," continued Ted, "To look at him, you'd think he was just another little twink obsessed with nothing but clothes, yet he has the awesome car!"

"You mean he'd be like me?" Cody asked.

"Coddles, despite you trying hardest to be Emmett from Queer As Folk, you are the biggest nerd I know!" Ted chuckled, "Has Tom seen your comic and action figure stashes yet? Have you begged him to play on _A Link To The Past _yet?"

"Only play that on special occasions!" Cody poked his tongue out again.

"Well _excuse me princess_!" Ted said over-dramatically, "How could I have forgotten that?"

"The game is vastly superior to the cartoon Teddy you big ignoramus!" Cody giggled.

By now they had arrived at the card shop that not twenty minutes ago, Mike, Tom and Kevin had been in.

"Yeuch!" Cody spat as they went in, "Look at all that John Cena merchandise...eww and fucking Randy merchandise. Thought he was above all that shit!"

"Anything his boyfriend does, he does too! You should know that by now!" Ted said.

"Yeah, God forbid we were allowed to let our hair down in Legacy," Cody said, "Anyone wanted to talk to me or you, they had to go through Poppa Randy and Momma John."

"Not that it stopped you getting your leg over with James," Ted said.

"Teddy!" Cody said reproachfully. Ted blushed and mentally kicked himself. Cody's ex, James, was still a sore point for his best friend.

"Do you know what I saw on the net yesterday?" Ted said, changing the subject.

"What?"

"A Mrs Cody Rhodes beverage mug!" Ted sniggered, "Pictures of you and lots of pink hearts!"

**(A/N: Un fortunately I didn't invent that – a 'Mrs Rhodes' mug actually exists!)**

He howled with laughter at the almost cartoonish look of disgust on Cody's face.

"Who the fuck makes that shit?" he gasped.

"You know we are popular with the young girlies," Ted was laughing so hard now, "They just want to see us in our _spankies_..." **(A/N: Major shout out to Fly Airbourne! Love, love, love your Valentine's Codiasi fic**!)

He had to turn away – Cody's expression was priceless. But then he saw some of the soft toys and his eyes lit up.

"Awww, check this elephant out, Teddy bear, isn't he CUTE?" Cody gasped. He had such an ability to turn on a sixpence.

"I dunno how you can moan about some of the merchandise with our faces on and yet buy into all that mushy shit?"

"Oh but Teddy just look!" Cody cooed, picking the fluffy grey elephant in question up. It had a little tuft on its head and big doleful eyes, and held a big red heart with 'Love You Lots' on it between it's front legs. Cody hugged it to him, looking the big kid he could so often be.

"Yeah, Coddles, it's cute, now hurry up before you squee the place down!" groaned Ted.

"You're such an un-romantic Teddy!" Cody pouted.

"Coddles," Ted said patiently, "If you calm it down and stop acting like a big queen, I'll buy you one of the white chocolate drinks **(A/N: I dunno if its a real-life love of his or just an invention of a fic writer...either way I think it's cute!) **you love so much...and there's a comic book store just round the corner!"

"Where?" Cody asked excitedly.

"Stop acting like a big queen and I'll show ya!" Ted said.

Cody was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he selected a card for his boyfriend and bought the grey elephant. Tom had talked about his childhood love of the large trunked animals – the only soft toys he ever wanted were elephants. Cody had already found on the internet, a soft toy of Elmer, a multicoloured checkered elephant from a popular British kid's book. He thought that would be perfect for his Mancunian boyfriend. Ted chose a card for Kristen and then the two men ventured into the nearest Starbucks.

"Can I have a large white hot chocolate, with whipped cream, " Ted said to the attractive barista, "And a skinny vanilla latte, grande, please?"

"Skinny vanilla latte? God Teddy, and you call me a queen?" scoffed Cody.

"Excuse my buddy, he's just a bit loudmouthed," Ted flashed a winning smile at the barista, who flushed.

"Would you like anything to eat with that?" she asked.

Cody put on his big innocent eyes/deadly pout expression.

"Teddyyyy?" he drawled.

"Yeah, can we have a waffle, a blueberry muffin, and a couple of those marshmallow flumps if you've got any?" Ted went on. How Cody could enjoy all that sugar-laden shit and still keep his amazing figure was a mystery to Ted.

He paid for everything and was soon sat in a cosy corner of the coffee shop with Cody, watching his friend dipping the colourful marshmallow twists into the chocolate and munching on them.

"Want one, Teddy?" Cody asked, "They are ORGASMIC!"

"Coddles!" warned Ted, "No comic shop if you queen it up!"

"Sorry," Cody said, "You know I only act up for fun, if you're uncomfortable then I won't do it. But you got to accept, Teddy, that I am only ever myself and if people don't like it.."

"I love how you are always yourself, unless you're shooting those pornos of yours.." grinned Ted, "But you just need to tone it down sometimes."

"Promos, not pornos, Teddy!" corrected Cody, "Unless you liked seeing me in a little towel!" He took a large and messy bite out of his muffin. Ted shook his head and placed his crispy toffee waffle over his drink. Cody really was such a big kid at times.

"I'll try a marshmallow then, Codes," he said.

"Yay!" Cody smiled and dipped the remaining twist into the hot chocolate before handing it to Ted.

It was sickly-sweet and Ted vowed never to go near one again...some things were best left in childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>I will think up a better title before I finish this! It's not going to be long (by my standards) but I hope you like it! As you can see, third-person narration has made it more of an ensemble piece (which was the only way I could continue this universe really without driving people away!), and Cody's queeny behaviour has at least been addressed! <strong>

**Mike and Alex are still an adorable couple to write, and I'm finding Tom and Cody easier to write now I've moved from the Mary Sue-esque technique of writing mostly from Tom's point of view.**


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**So here comes Part Two. Not sure how many more will come, not too much more as otherwise the sequel will be irrelevant! As you can see, I'm alternating between the two couples.**

**Warning: Miz/A-Ry SMUT! **

* * *

><p><strong>**13 Februrary 2011. Sunday. Pre-Raw. Marietta, GA**<strong>

Tom was asleep in the double bed in the posh house in Marietta, Georgia. Cody was already up before six, preparing an extravagant breakfast. He hated that Tom had to work on Valentine's night but that was the way when partners were on different brands. Cody was due to appear on Smackdown again in ten days, but until then he was going to make the most of his time off. He was hoping he could go and watch Tom on Raw...also meant they could go out with Mike and Kevin afterwards...that was if they hadn't got their own coupley plans.

"Ow!" Cody hissed as hot oil spat at him. He was attempting to cook an English breakfast, but it was tricky when you were doing it in just a pair of Calvin Kleins. He had a pan with eggs on the go, and another with bacon and some British-style sausages in...Atlanta had an English store (analogue to Cybercandy or whatever in the UK) and Tom had dragged him over to the city yesterday purely for that. How Brits could call the US that fattest country in the world when their breakfast was fried EVERYTHING was beyond Cody. He was also cooking some of that weird shit they called black pudding, apparently, according to Tom, you couldn't call yourself a true Northerner (whatever that meant) unless you tried that. He was making two cups of Brit tea as well. The things he did for his man sometimes!

"Morning!" came a voice and a sleepy-looking Tom entered the kitchen, his auburn fringe slightly wavy and unkempt from sleep.

"Tom-Tom! Go back to bed!" whined Cody, trying to hide the pans on the hob.

"I'm Northern, I could smell bacon, I can't help it!" smirked the younger boy.

"Was meant to be a surprise, breakfast in bed!" pouted Cody.

"Awwwww!" Tom cooed, "Thank you! But I'm not sure you could carry all that, even with your biceps! It's sweet, though, thank you."

He wrapped his skinny arms around the older boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go for a fag then," he said, "Let you finish up." He grabbed the squashed pack of Marlboro off the side and headed into the back yard. Cody didn't allow smoking in his home, even though he smoked himself. He had been reading about what a proper English breakfast was (and bombarded the only other Brit he worked with, Layla, with questions about what you should and shouldn't put in it) so he hoped he hadn't fucked up. Cody didn't consider himself a serious cook so he hoped Tom was grateful.

"You forgot the beans," Tom snickered, pointing to an unopened tin, "Let me do those, you worry about the rest. And watch the fat!"

He went and sprayed the inside of his mouth. For a smoker, Tom was very conscious about his breath so always carried breath spray. He also never allowed Cody to kiss him first thing in the morning.

They were sat at the dining table soon enough. Well the English boy didn't gag so Cody obviously had done something right. He went and text Layla soon after, proclaiming 'he LOVED IT :D:D'. Layla was definitely one of Cody's main fag-hags on Smackdown.

* * *

><p><strong>***Same day, Los Angeles, CA****<strong>

Kevin Kiley had already showered and dressed and was now admiring the still form of the sleeping WWE Champion.

He decided to cook Mike breakfast in bed as well. As he set a coffee pot on and raided the cupboards to mix up some pancake batter, Kevin allowed himself a grin at the mental image of poor Cody at the cooker over in Georgia , in his ambitious attempt at cooking a Brit breakfast. Should have stuck to pancakes. So much simpler. Kevin, like Cody, wasn't a big cook but he could make some damn good pancakes. He was singing _I Came To Play_ to himself as he began to pour the first few onto the griddle. Soon, two plates stacked high with syrup-drenched pancakes were ready and Kevin carefully began to take the tray up to Mike's bedroom. He hadn't moved in yet but it would happen soon, he was sure. Kevin set the tray on the bedside table and gently shook Mike. The duvet had slipped, clearly showing Mike's naked body, and the sight of that partially-hidden arse gave Kevin an instant boner despite the situation.

"W-what?" groaned Mike, rubbing his eyes.

"Surprise," Kevin said, flicking the bedside light on.

Mike allowed the last of the cobwebs of sleep to clear before he took in what was happening. Kevin was fully dressed and smelt recently-showered.

"Lexie, you could have woken me before if you wanted to get dressed!" complained Mike. But then he spied the tray.

"Did you make those...for me?"

Kevin nodded, grinning.

"Come come!" Mike patted the bed, a huge grin now across his face. Kevin sat next to the older, yet smaller man and leaned in to kiss him. Mike reached for the tray and eagerly dived in.

"Open wide, Lexie," he said, holding his fork out.

"Mike, I'm twenty-nine, I don't need ..." Kevin began but Mike had already began to feed him some of the pancakes. The older man could be such a sap sometimes. And despite his protests, Kevin loved Mike even more for it.

"Did you make them yourself?" Mike asked, after they'd finished.

"Yeah I did!" Kevin said, quite pleased with himself.

"Love you muchly, Lexie," Mike said, kissing him, "Do you know how sweet you are? Never thought you'd cook for me!"

"You think I'm a stupid lug who can only stab holes in the top of a TV dinner?" Kevin said, in mock anger.

"No, but.."

"I'm kidding, Mikey!" Kevin smirked, "I'm just not as into it as you or Tom that's all!"

"I love you Lexie," Mike smiled, eyes dewy.

"Love you too Mikey," Kevin replied.

"I'm still hungry," Mike grinned, hand wandering towards Kevin's jean-clad crotch, "I fancy a taste of you."

He slipped his naked form from under the covers and pinned Kevin to the bed, seductively undoing his jeans.

"Mikeeey!" groaned Kevin as the older man expertly took him into his mouth.

"What's the matter Lexie?" smirked Mike.

"We've just eaten!" moaned Kevin.

"Shush, Lexie," Mike said, laying on top of his boyfriend and stealing some kisses, one hand gently tossing Kevin off, the other finding its way between the younger's legs, and caressing his balls.

Mike grinned evilly and lay beside Kevin. He bagan to jerk himself off.

"Ooooh Lexie," he hissed, "Your strong hands...touching me all over...nnnfff yeah play with it, go on...spread my legs..."

Mike's hand drifted between his open legs.

Kevin was transfixed. Mike was teasing him mercilessly, trying to get him to fuck him. He looked like such a sex kitten right now. The WWE Champ was touching himself and it was all because of him. The most must-see champ in WWE history was horny as fuck...just for Kevin Kiley. His on-screen lackey. Suck that, Mizfits! Kevin could take it no longer. If he or Mike puked after this, oh well, shit happens. How could Kevin ignore his boy when he was this hot for him? He shed his clothes and leapt into Mike's arms, kissing him passionately, grinding their muscular bodies together.

"Do it Lexie, do me!" gasped Mike, "I want you so much."

"What's the magic word?" smirked Kevin.

"Lexie...if you don't..." Mike began.

"Yeah, I know you'll take it anyway, greedy slut!" Kevin hissed, silencing him with a kiss.

"Damn right!" Mike whined, spreading his legs wantonly. Kevin reached for lube without even looking where it was...their sex life was showing no signs of slowing down from ultra-high-voltage. He prepped himself and his boy efficiently before sliding into him.

"About time!" moaned Mike and began to writhe, fucking himself on Kevin's dick.

"Somebody's keen!" Kevin hissed, thrusting his body into Mike's...and struck his prostate. Mike let out a scream and Kevin hastily leaned in to kiss him, shushing him.

Well despite having recently eaten, the two of them managed to spend forty minutes fucking each other, switching positions a few times, ending up with Mike on all fours being done from behind.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hard Lexie!" he screamed.

Kevin spanked his boy hard.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"HARDER!" screamed Mike.

Kevin grinned evilly and stopped, mid-thrust.

"Bad boy, gonna have to get yourself off now!" he hissed in Mike's ear.

Mike had been 'edging' every time he felt it coming, to make this last. Kevin had been fighting his orgasm off...he didn't know how much longer he could last. He resumed his rhythm, harder than before. It didn't take him long to come hard. He reached around, wanting them to cum together. Tomorrow would be even hotter but for now...he began to jerk Mike off.

"Nnnff..." Mike's whole body was tingling, that feeling was rising from inside...any man who's tried edging will know exactly what this feels like. **(A/N: Sorry, TMI!)**

A high-pitched scream split the air, combined with a strangled yell from Kevin...and it was over. Kevin collapsed on top of his sweaty boyfriend, completely spent. He slipped out of Mike.

"C'mere, champ," he purred.

Mike mewed softly, still on a high and leaned happily into Kevin for a cuddle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This bit is a shout-out to Bella AKA Candy-Belle and an adorable fluff she wrote!<strong>_

Tom was stood in Cody's back yard, smoking his second cigarette in succession. Cody had sent him out there and told him he was not to return until he was called. He had thumbed his way through a _Muscle & Fitness _magazine twice now, and he was getting bored. Oh well, there's never a bad time to practice your moves. He took a run up across the paving and performed his signature handspring back elbow, narrowly missing colliding with the fence.

"Whatchoo doing out there?" came Cody's voice.

"Nowt!" Tom protested, feeling a bit of a prat, "Can I come in yet? Getting a bit boring out here on my own!"

Cody appeared in the french windows.

"Alright, grizzler, you can come in now!" he beamed. Tom followed him inside. The taller, older brunette went toward the dining table and picked up a wicker basket.

"What's in there?" asked the younger man.

"Picnic," Cody smiled, "Thought it would be nice to go and sit in the park! I'll drive."

He skipped over and stole a kiss from his boyfriend. The two young men headed out of the house and onto the drive. Cody unlocked the garage and his black Cadillac CTS. Tom had to admit, as he sat down in the plush passenger seat, it was a relief to not drive for once.

"Surprised you haven't dropped in to see your mam and dad?" remarked Tom as they cruised asround the city of Marietta.

"We can swing by if you want?" Cody smiled.

"No, y'alright," replied Tom. Just eating thanksgiving dinner with the Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes was surreal enough for him. Although Cody's parents were both very welcoming and nice to him...Tom had been a nervous wreck the entire time at being in presence to such wrestling royalty. Not that he minded boasting to his younger brother Luke that he'd had dinner with the American Dream AND Goldust on the same day, though!

Soon they were pulling into a peaceful-looking park. Marietta had lots of small park spaces dotted about and this was one of the nicer ones. Cody unlocked the boot of the black car and pulled out a blanket. He'd certainly planned it all to perfection.

"C'mon!" he grinned excitedly, locking the car with a bleep and setting off up the dusty road **(yeah couldn't resist that lame bit of wordplay**) and onto the stretch of grass. A few families were knocking about and several dog walkers, but that was it. Despite being in the middle of a city, it was a nice peaceful space.

"Reminds me of Blackleach," Tom said, "Mam used to take us there for a picnics when we was kids."

Cody smiled at him as he lay the blanket down onto the grass. He began taking food out of the basket. He really had packed enough to feed half the roster. He lifted two plates out of the basket.

"Want a hand with that?" asked Tom, feeling quite bad watching his man do all the work. He reached to help take the lids of some of the Tupperwares but Cody swatted his hand away.

"Back off!" he grinned, "Let me handle it, Tom-Tom. This is my treat for you."

"You've already let me stop in your house," began the younger boy, "I don't mind!"

Cody stopped filling the plates and lay on his side, handing one to Tom, smiling all the time, blue eyes sparkling. He looked so happy and relaxed.

"So do you like my treat?" he asked.

"Awesome, thanks," Tom said, through a gobful of chicken. They began to eat, calmly chewing the cud as lovers do, talking about work, speculating on what various friends and colleagues would be doing for Valentine's, etcetera.

"Who else do you reckon's queer and not showing it?" Tom said, nearly dropping the mini samosa he was holding.

"Evan Bourne, no contest!" Cody said eagerly.

"Really?"

"You would know, room with him don't you?" Cody persisted.

"Yeah but I don't go through his inbox or his porn collection!" Tom said, "I'm not a nosey cow, unlike some!"

"Do you know who else I thought was gay?" Cody asked, face lighting up with a naughty smirk.

"Who?"

"Hunter and Shawn, back in the days of Legacy, Teddy and me used to spy on them!" Cody giggled.

"They're both married with young kids you bitches!" Tom said, a little annoyed that his boyfriend was making fun of his mentors.

"I know that, but we were SO convinced!" Cody proclaimed, "Owch!"

Tom had lobbed a chicken bone at him. Cody edged closer to him and clasped his hand in his, gazing at him with innocent blue eyes.

Tom tensed up and exhaled sharply, his hazel eyes looking around them.

"What's up Tom-Tom?" asked Cody, worried.

Tom hated himself for this, but despite dating one of the most handsome men on the WWE roster since October he was still uneasy about showing how he felt about Cody in public places. He bloody loved the 'dashing' one with all his heart..but it didn't stop him feeling self-conscious. Cody's touch always made him feel safe and made him feel warm all over. But he was too self-aware to enjoy it right now. He tried to shuffle away without being obvious but in doing so the plate went flying.

"Fuck's sake!" he hissed, picking up the food and putting it back.

"You OK, you went very quiet just now?" Cody asked, putting his arm around Tom's shoulders. The Manc flinched at the intimate contact and cursed himself silently.

"Tom-Tom?"

Cody's eyes were filling with tears and regret burned inside Tom. The brunette cuddled closer and kissed his cheek.

"Codes, there's people just over there!" hissed Tom, before he could stop himself.

"So what?" Cody said, "I don't see any problem?"

"They can see us!" Tom continued, voice catching, "They're looking at...staring.." His voice broke off, knowing he had no real argument to back it up. He was just being stupidly paranoid.

"And so what if they can? They've seen me in my trunks on the TV every week!" Cody said, "So what's wrong Tom-Tom? Is it me? Do you hate being seen with me?"

Tom's stomach burned with guilt. Here he was, in Cody's home town, pushing him away. He was a guest on his boyfriend's home turf and behaving like a spoilt brat. He stared at his Converse-clad feet on the grass as a breeze whispered through the leaves of a nearby tree, not looking at the older boy.

"Do I really embarrass you that much, Tom-Tom?" Cody persisted, "Every time we're out together, you edge away and even change how you speak to me. Am I really that bad to be seen with?"

"Well," the Manc began, "When you and Mike start bitching at each other and act like a pair of twink slags, calling each other 'bitch' and 'hoe', that's embarrassing! I don't care about being seein with you, I just don't want abuse being hurled at us. You never know who's got a gun. And remember that cafe in Nebraska?"

Cody hugged him wordlessly, ignoring the stiffening body. He needed his boy to relax.

"And," Tom continued, voice muffled by Cody's solid chest, "How could anyone be embarrassed at being seen with Dashing Cody Rhodes, voted by all the Divas as the WWE's most handsome superstar?"

"Not dashing any more thanks to Rey breaking my nose!" Cody countered.

"It's been fixed and you look exactly the same as before!" Tom said, breaking the hug, "How long you gotta wear that ridiculous plastic mask for?"

"Long as creative tell me to!" Cody said, reaching down into the basket and pulling out a scotch egg. "Open up."

He popped the breaded meat and egg ball into Tom's mouth. During their conversation he noted the English boy start to relax.

"Would you like to go back home?" he asked.

"No!" Tom said, "I'm enjoying it! Just don't loll all over me all the time!"

"Love you," Cody said, stealing a peck on the lips.

"Love you too," Tom muttered.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"I love you too," Tom said hurriedly, blushing.

"You're getting better, Tom-Tom," Cody said, "Would you like some blueberries?"

"Yeah!"

Cody beamed broadly as he reached in and opened a punnet of the dark soft fruit. Tom just sat there, for once ignoring the people around them, as he allowed the older boy to feed him the fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm determined to endear Tom to somebody! Many thanks to Candy_Belle for inspiring me! I know Cody should act like the older man from time to time but I can't help it...he's the sort of guy you can just picture acting like a cutie. And yet again my warped mind churned out more sex scenes between Miz and Alex...those two are frighteningly easy to slash it's worrying! Reviews would be nice x<strong>


	3. Poolside Capers

**Full Of Surprises - Part Three**

**Warning: Smut and pool fun!**

_This story is approaching its end. Although it's set in the same universe as '_All Rhodes.._' so could be seen as a continuation, but this isn't the 'official' sequel. However it does link into the timeline so there may well be references to it in the sequel._

* * *

><p><strong>**Valentine's Day 2011 - Los Angeles &amp; Anaheim, CA***<strong>

An excited Michael Mizanin was collating the presents he'd bought his lover Kevin Kiley for this special romantic day at his Los Angeles home. He carefully dug the expensive, monogrammed truffles out of the back of the fridge. He had prepared a big breakfast for his lover, especially after being surprised yesterday with home-made pancakes. Sometimes Kevin was too sweet to him. He was wearing his beloved WWE title around his boxer-clad waist and had already showered and doused himself in the cologne which he knew Kevin loved on him.

Mike had already prepared some ham and eggs, and a glass of orange juice, and the tray was already on the bedside table. He dashed back upstairs with the truffle box and placed it on the bed. He also had a large bouquet of roses. Yeah, chocolates and flowers. Mushy, cliched, yeah, but Mike didn't care. He picked the head off one of the crimson flowers and began to pick off the rubbery petals, scattering them over the sleeping man. Mike leaned over and began to gently steal a kiss from Kevin's slightly open mouth, hand travelling under the covers to his naked body...this will wake him up.

"Nggsh!" grunted Kevin, eyes flying open,

"Morning Lexie!" Mike beamed.

"What the fuck's going on?" groaned Kevin, as a stray rose petal fell from his mussed-up hair, "What's with the flowers?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Mike leaned in and kissed him again.

The cobwebs of sleep were clearing now and Kevin felt a bit of a doofus. He returned the kiss, feeling all the love and passion that Mike felt for him radiating from the older man's body. He smelt amazing. And that was his favourite cologne on Mike. And to top it off, Mike was wearing his WWE Championship gold and not much else.

"Happy Valentines day to you too," Kevin replied, rubbing his eyes fiercely, trying to appear less tired as Mike was so bouncy.

"For you," smiled the older man, handing Kevin the roses. Kevin simply grinned. Mike was such a soppy git. He took them and went to lay them on the side, only to see the breakfast tray.

"Also for you," Mike said, "Your favourite!"

Kevin continued to beam at Mike as he sat up in bed and laid the tray on his lap, eagerly diving in. Mike watched his man devour the food hungrily. He was happy to wait before he ate, he just wanted to be here with his boy. **(A/N: Tell me your teeth haven't rotted yet? This is pure aspartame right here!)**

"That was lovely, thank you baby," Kevin said, gulping the last of the orange juice, "What's with all the presents?"

"All for you, _mon garcon_," Mike purred.

Kevin felt like it was his birthday again. He tore the wrapping off the first parcel. A small black box. He opened it to see a glittering silver cross on a silver chain, identical to the tattoo on his back. In fact it was the exact design.

"Yeah, it's the same cross," Mike beamed, reading his boy's mind.

The second parcel was a black dress shirt, Giorgio Armani exclusive if you please. Kevin did love his black shirts. Mike was so thoughtful. if this was how the older man spoilt him on Valentine's Day, wonder what his birthday would be like? But then, Mike had also showered him with gifts at Christmas.

Mike eagerly handed him the cold truffle box. Because he'd paid to have them inscribed, this was his favourite present of the three...and because Kevin adored truffles of any kind.

Kevin undid the bow and opened the box. He couldn't beleive it when he saw twelve decadent-looking chocolates in there, all bearing the word 'Lexie' on top in ornate script. Where the hell did Mike get these?

"They're beautiful!" he breathed.

"Open wide," Mike said, picking one out. Kevin opened his mouth and Mike gently placed the choclate inside. Kevin bit into it...oh wow...so sweet and floral...must be one of the four violet ones Mike had bought. it was delicious...and a fucking truffle too! Mike leaned in and stole a chocolate and violet-flavoured kiss from Kevin who eagerly reciprocated, Mike tasting the chocolate on Kevin's tongue, making this one hell of a delicious kiss. He broke the kiss before popping another truffle inside Kevin's mouth. Kevin bit down halfway, leaving one half exposed...Mike leaned forward, bit down and claimed it in his mouth, the pair sharing the delicious vanilla truffle.

"I love you Mike Mizanin," moaned Kevin, enchanted by how sweet Mike could be.

"Love you too Kevin Kiley," Mike responded, reaching to clasp Kevin's hand in his, "_Mon garcon_, Lexie."

They lay together in bed for a little while, Mike fitted flush against Kevin, hands clasped, Kevin regularly planting soft kisses on top of Mike's brown hair, his other hand gently stroking the WWE title. Mike was on top of the world. Not only was he the holder of the most prestigious title out there, he had a gorgeous man who loved him for who he was, not just because he was The Miz, and he was Awesome.

Kevin was in heaven, too. Just feeling the pleasantly warm mass of Mike laying against him, one hand clasped tightly in his own, was enough for him. He had bought Mike a present, but it wasn't half as much expense as Mike had gone to for him. He knew that he had one of the most wanted men in the business - the amount of MizFits out there confirmed this. He sometimes still pinched himself every day that Mike Mizanin loved him above all others.

"C'mon baby," Kevin sighed, after ten more silent, blissfull minutes cuddled up together, "I better shower, got work, haven't we?"

"Wish we hadn't, but of course, the fucking Rock's coming back isn't he, wouldn't want to miss that!" Mike scoffed.

"Hey, I've met him once, he's a nice fella!" Kevin said, "Afraid he'll steal your thunder?"

Mike punched his arm.

"No sex for you today!" he pouted.

"You can't resist me, you know that!" teased Kevin, reaching around and groping Mike between the legs. Mike moaned at the touch before wriggling out of Kevin's arms.

"If you get my clothes ready after your shower, like your contract demands," Mike smirked, turning instantly into The Miz, "I might let you have my ass. No promises, depends how satsified I am with your work today, and your support at ringside tonight against Bryan."

Kevin huffed but grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked, Mike grabbed his Blackberry and dialled.

"Hello?" came a distinctive English accent.

"DIdn't think you'd be up!" Mike said, "You in Cali yet?"

"Landed an hour ago, we're on our way to the hotel now," Tom said.

"How's Cody?"

"HIYA MIKEY!" came an uber-cheery lisp. They must have got the hands-free kit set up in the hire car.

"Hey Coddles, happy Valentine's Day!" Mike smiled.

"So is your pussy sore?" proclaimed Cody, who promptly received a smack in the upper arm from the passenger, "OWWW Tommy!"

Mike winced. Sounded like Cody had been at the espressos at the airport.

"So, do you think he'll like his surprise?" Mike asked.

"I hope so, gotta set it up when we get there!" Cody replied, "Need to get rid of him for a bit, though."

"Why doesn't he stop by here, Lexie and I can drop him off, we've got a lunch date!"

Tom knew that Cody had a surprise for him...(he hadn't shut up about it on the entire plan journey!) and he was a little apprehensive. He'd presented the monogrammed chocolates to the brunette on the plane...luckily they'd flown first class (another of Tom's presents - he didn't profess to be the biggest romantic, though he did order a bottle of Dom Perignon on the plane for them) as Cody had smothered him with kisses as a thank-you.

The hire car they were in (a prosaic Nissan Altima - Tom refused to drive it so reluctantly Cody was behind the wheel) was soon pulling off the interstate and they were headed into the nation's most glamourous city, scouring the streets for Mike's house. At last they found it and Cody pulled up outside the front gate.

"You not gonna come in?" asked the younger boy.

"Yeah, don't think you can get rid me of that easy, Tommy!" grinned Cody as the gates opened and he manouvred the car up the gravel drive. Mike's gaff was impressive, Tom had been here for a few Raw parties in the past. Mike could throw a damn good house party.

The door was open and Mike was stood there. Soon the little foursome was complete, enjoying a cool beer outside Mike's lavish pool.

"So," Cody began, not waiting any longer to press the matter, "What did Mikey buy you, Alex?"

"Roses, some truffles with my name written on, this new shirt, and this!" he opened his shirt to show the brunette the glittering cross necklace. Cody's blue eyes widened.

"And what did you buy Mike?"

"Stop with the questions!" Tom groaned from his seat, "You're such a GIRL!"

"I'm just taking an interest!" Cody hit back.

"Hows the schnozz?" asked Mike, smirking.

"Fine," Cody glowered at him, "You all can laugh, but I hate not being DASHING!"

"He still spends about an hour in the bathroom grooming himself!" Tom cut in, "I keep finding his used lady-shave in the bin!"

Cody pouted comically and poked his tongue out.

"How do you cope with such a high-maintenance Diva?" smirked Mike, lip curling.

"Shut up bitch!" snapped Cody, "At least I never jizzed on my championship belt!"

"At least I've earned a title without help, hoe!" Mike snapped back, "When have YOU been a singles champ?"

Kevin and Tom exchanged looks...Cody and Mike together...it was usual fare.

"Bet the divas have never voted YOU the most handsome superstar, bitch!" Cody hit back, "Who's the face for Gillette around here...that WOULD BE ME! _Real World_? Real HURL more like!"

"Bring it bitch!" Mike hissed, leaping to his feet and ripping his tee off, Kevin and Tom looking at him in alarm.

Cody's face had that Mount Rushmore look going on again and he too removed his white long-sleeve. He peeled off his jeans and his cute slip-ons and was down to his Armani boxers. Mike too had undessed down to his undies. Cody edged forward, and with a shriek, Mike was pushed into his own pool.

"Eat this, hoebag!" Cody screamed and moonsault-dived into the pool with a splash. He grabbed the WWE champ and ducked him under the water. Both emerged sodden and giggling.

"Fuckers!" Kevin said, shaking his head.

"SHall we join them?" asked the youngest.

"Be rude not to!" agreed Kevin and he and Tom also stripped down to their underwear.

"Dare one of you to do what I did!" proclaimed Cody.

"Can you moonsault?" Tom asked Kevin.

"I've had a go," grinned the older man.

He stood at the edge, and to everyone's amazement, jumped and back-flipped into the pool, in a way that would have had Shawn Michaels holding up a card with a perfect 10 on it. A-Ry a high-flier? You learn something new every day! Cody whooped and clapped, Mike joining him, looking VERY impressed, he was beaming.

Tom was a little jealous - he liked being the high-flying one of their little group. Not wanting to be upstaged he jumped and moonsaulted in after Kevin. But he supposed that having the party-trick move as his finisher, most of his friends and colleagues would be used to it.

"So, you two gonna stop your little bitch fight?" he asked, sweeping his soaked fringe out of his eyes.

"We weren't fighting, we LURVE each other!" Cody declared, planting a fat kiss on Mike's cheek.

"Hands off!" chimed in Kevin.

"Don't worry yourself bitch, I got my own man!" Cody stuck his tongue out at Kevin and ambled over to Tom.

Mike was still looking at Kevin, a warm smile on his face. Anyone could see the love he held for his on-screen protege in his eyes.

"You looked beautiful, Lexie," he purred, pulling his man close, "I wanna see some of that in the ring, I had no idea you could do that!"

"I'm full of surprises, Mikey," Kevin rasped, stealing a kiss from Mike.

"You certainly are." Mike said, and suddenly he got a wicked, Miz smirk on his face.

"Think fast!" he declared and scrambled over to Cody, who shrieked indignantly as Mike leapt onto him, and ripped his soaked boxers off before he had a chance to fight back.

"You BITCH!" complained Cody, reaching down to cover his (considerable) modesty. Mike copped a look and his eyes widened.

"What's up, _Colossus _Rhodes?" he grinned. Cody flushed scarlet.

"Eyes off my man, champ!" Tom cut in, lip curling.

However Mike had leapt into Kevin's arms and the pair were devouring each other's mouths. Mike's hand slipped underwater.

"Should we get out?" Tom hissed to his naked and red boyfriend.

"I got a better idea!" Cody grinned, it was that naughy grin and the thumb was on the bottom teeth...not good. Cody pulled Tom and began to kiss him hotly and needily, pulling the auburn-haired boy's wet boxers down. The foursome were so close to each other...the only thing they hadn't done was sleep with each other. Each couple knew most of the other's intimate secrets.

Mike and Kevin broke their embrace and watched the two younger men make out.

"Sorry Lexie for being such a slut," Mike said, "But I would so fuck both of them right now."

"Me too, Mikey," breathed Kevin, "Though they have nothing on your hot ass."

"Hey, Coddles, Tommy?" Mike raised his voice.

The pair broke apart, both blushing, chests rising and falling.

"Sorry, got carried away!" gasped the youngest.

Cody just shot them both a naughty smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Ever done it in front of your friends?" Mike had an evil smile on his face.

"You have, hoe!" Cody shot back. Tom burned and tried to hide, a bit difficult when you and your boyfriend are naked in your best friend's pool...in front of your best friend.

"Wanna watch us have sex?" Mike rasped, "Because I don't know about you two, but I'm fucking horny right now."

Kevin was horrified. It was bad enough that Tom had seen them at it in the dressing room! However, it was kinda hot to imagine.

"I gotta get back to the hotel!" Cody said, "Sorry babes."

Tom's mouth dropped open.

"You're not gonna leave me here with these randy twats?" he gasped.

"You'll love it, just try not to cum until Mike brings you to our hotel room!" Cody giggled, lifting himself out, his lithe naked body glimmering in the California sun. He pulled on his jeans and white top.

"See you bitches tonight," he said, "And see you in about two hours, Tom-Tom!"

And with a blown kiss, he turned on his heel and made his way back through the house and into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when your brain just runs away with you and before you know...yeah. This fic has gone from silly cute fluff to sheer smut. I've left it hanging as to whether to have MizAlex shag in front of Tom or not. **

**Did you check my title drop? Yerr...;)**

**And Alex Riley can moonsault? He probably can't but I thought it was a cute moment to put in. **

**And another apology...queen!Cody has returned! I can't help it, he's such an adorable little mischief-maker! And isn't our Mikey the cutest little romantic? I also really like the idea that these four are very close friends, and there's elements of attraction to each other's boyfs bubbling under the surface. There aren't enough Cody/Miz fics out there ether so that's an idea for the future! And despite the limited appeal of OCs, Tom/Miz is another possibility.**

**Reviews would be luvverly, ta x**


	4. Meals, Role Reversals, and Riggs

_This is the last chapter! This seemed like such a good idea but because I'm juggling this and the sequel at the moment it got the point where I really wished I hadn't Never the less I hope this is OK, my mind did run away with me a little but I hope you like the ending!_

* * *

><p><strong>**14 Feb 2011 - Los AngelesAnaheim, CA****

Tom couldn't believe what had gone down. It was bad enough when Mike kegged Cody but when Cody decided to strip him down too AND start getting off with him in front of Mike and a horrified-looking Kevin that was enough. Valentine's was a day for romance, not seediness. Right now he was still arse-bollock-naked in front of his best friends. He sat down in the pool, at least he was covered (ish) until he located his boxers. He couldn't see them and realised with horror, that Cody had probably stolen them when he left. The cheeky little bitch. Much as he loved the older second-generation superstar, Tom could find Cody irritating occasionally. He was a like a child with ADHD at times. He huffed loudly and climbed out of the pool, scurrying to pull his jeans on before any catcalls from Mike. The man in question was climbing out.

"You OK?" asked Mike.

"Fucking Cody!" hissed Tom, still mortified.

"I was only kidding about fucking in front of you," Mike said.

"Don't let me get in the way!" replied the English boy, "Go right ahead if you're that fucking horny, it's your house."

Mike's white boxers were wet and Tom could see everything. And I mean, everything.

Kevin was sliding out the pool now. He padded over and wrapped his arms around his Mikey, the older man whimpering gratefully into the hug.

"Sorry," Tom said, "I'm kinda wrecking your alone time aren't I? You guys go upstairs if ya want, I'll wait here till it's time to go."

"Ya know," Mike said, smirking, "You could always join us!"

"Yeah," chimed in Kevin, kissing the back of his man;'s head, "You've seen us do it before. What's wrong this time."

Kevin was wicked at times.

"Lexie!" Mike sad reproachfully, "Shall we go inside, I'll get ya some spare boxers, save ya going commando!"

He broke away from his boy and padded inside, Kevin following him. Tom decided he may as well follow.

"Oh, hey Coddles!" came Mike's voice.

Tom froze in the spot. Kevin turned to him, both men exchanging worried glances.

"Oh Tom-Tom, Lexie?" came that unmistakeable lisp, "You not coming?"

Tom and Kevin stepped into the lounge, and both stopped in their tracks. Mike and Cody, were laying, stark naked across both Mike's expensive beige leather couches.

"What ya playing at?" Tom stuttered.

"This, Tom-Tom, is your surprise," Cody said, "I love you so much, and I want to show our closest friends that too. I trust you completely. I'm yours for the taking right here."

What was Cody trying to say?

"Don't look so scared, Lexie," Mike said, reaching out to pull Kevin towards him, "Coddles and I have been planning this. I love you Lexie, more than anything else in the world. More than anyone else. I want you to take me and I want them to see you do it. You need to lose your inhibitions..._je t'adore, mon amour_."

God Mike speaking French...Kevin owed Maryse a new pair of Louboutins.

Tom meanwhile was still struggling to take in. Basicaly Mike and Cody decided that an appropiate Valentine's day surprise was group sex? Call him old-fashioned but that was not Tom's idea of romance.

Kevin was torn - he was turned on so much at the sight of naked Mike, lying there seductively...but Cody there too? And Kevin had to admit...Cody was a hot piece of ass. Long, smooth, tanned legs that women would kill for, cut hipbones and a gorgeously muscled torso and arms.

"You're not comfortable touching me in public," Cody put in, "But you're happy doing it in front of Mikey and Lexie. Show our closest friends how much you love me. Go on, Tom-Tom. Come here."

All hang-ups forgotten, the younger man unbuttoned his jeans and padded to the sofa...straight into the arms of his man. Cody took the lead, kissing him deeply and passionately. Tom had never felt more loved than he did right there...for once he was happy that Mike and Kevin were there. He was proud that Cody was his lover. They weren't cheating - how is sex with your partner cheating? Regardless of the company. Having sex with Cody with Mike and Kevin there was enough of a love gesture...it was about presenting their love for one another as it truly stood. It was a mark of the friendship between the four men.

"What do you say, Lexie?" Mike purred, hands still clasped in Kevin's, eyes on the hot show next to them.

"Love you Mikey," Kevin said and he allowed Mike to pull him on top.

****Anaheim, CA, Post-show****

Mike and Kevin were celebrating Mike's win and Valentine's Day by enjoying a meal in a particularly upmarket Greek restaurant Mike had found in Anaheim.

"This pastitsio is divine!" moaned Mike, trying not to talk with his mouth full, "Try some, baby!"

Kevin looked up and allowed Mike to feed him some of the pasta dish. It was delicous. The events of today had brought them even closer to each other than ever...as well as strengthening the friendship bond they had with Cody and Tom. Not many couples would have agreed to making love to each other whilst their friends did the same next to them. Despite being basically a foursome, there had been no swinging - once both couples had become lost in each other...it had become lovemaking. Slow, sensuous, and orgasmic. The presence of the other couple had put a few extra inches on all four men's performances, however. Mike and Cody had also both been good enough to not scream the place down...as that would have spoiled the moment and it kept it romantic rather than sleazy.

"I love you Lexie," Mike said, out of the blue, "So much. And you don't know just how much today meant to me. You agreeing to that was the ultimate test for me. You showed our best friends just how much you loved me. And I showed them how much I adore you."

He made to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Hey, don't cry!" Kevin said.

"Sorry baby," Mike said, "I can't help it. I don't ever want to lose you, and I so could have today. I took a huge risk. I know it wasn't the most romantic thing, a group fuck, but I only ever had eyes for you."

"You may well have started a new trend!" grinned Kevin, "To be honest, I forgot they were there once you got your groove on."

Mike smirked at him.

"That's because I'm The Miz and I'm Awesome," he put in, one of his hammy Miz sneers plastered to his face.

"Excuse me sir," came a heavy accent. The handsome young Greek waiter who'd been serving them had approached their table.

Mike gestured to Kevin.

"He's talking to you."

"Yes?" asked Kevin curiously.

"Champagne from the gentleman," said the waiter.

"Who?"

"Thank you Olivier," grinned Mike, handing over a twenty dollar bill to the young man who accepted it gratefully.

A loud POP sounded as the waiter opened it and poured a glass for Kevin.  
>"You gonna taste it then?" asked Mike.<p>

Kevin took a sip. It was vintage, he was no expert but this was definitely a pricy Brut. It was delicious.

"All yours, mon garcon," Mike purred.

"Mike," gasped Kevin, as he read the date on the bottle, "This is fucking vintage...how much did it set you back?"

"Only the best for my Lexie," Mike beamed, "I love you, remember?"

"Come here," Kevin hissed. The champ gratefully leaned forward and the boys kissed across the table, right there in the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Can I come out yet?" asked the impatient Manchester twink.<p>

"Two more seconds!" came the lisp from the bedroom.

Tom stared at his reflection in the en-suite's mirror, his wet hair unruly. He had had a pretty good, if brief dark match against his good mate Evan tonight, and the two high-flyers had gone to town in warming up the crowd. Evan had won, of course by Airbourne, but Tom had got a moonsault in prior to that. He had neglected his friensdhip with the small high-flyer of late and made mental note to perhaps room with Evan next week, as Cody was back on screen next week.

He cast his mind back to Cody's 'surprise' at Mike's...it had been a very romantic and intimate, not to mention intense experience. He would never knock group sex again (if you could call it that). And once the younger man had focussed all his attention on his leggy and downright stunning boyfriend, he had forgotten all about Mike and Kevin having sex virtually right next to them.

"You can come out now, Tommy!" came Cody's voice.

Tom adjusted the clean pair of Aussiebums he had changed into after his shower and stepped into the bedroom. Rose petals had been scattered all over the hotel's king-size bed, and a few tea lights had been lit (Cody had placed a sock over the smoke detector). And lay seductively on the bed was the Georgia native himself, clad in his silver boots, black trunks and mirrored, sparkling jacket. His body gleamed with a fresh sheen of oil and the heady scent of Cody's Armani cologne hung in the air. The jacket glistened like diamonds from the small flames on the candles.

"You said you were going to miss me in my Dashing gear," Cody smiled, eyes sparkling, "So here it is, here I am, Dashing Cody Rhodes, all for you, Tom-Tom."

The English high-flyer felt his already skimpy briefs become ever-tighter as he took in the delicious sight before him.

"And you know how hot you look in your Aussiebums," Cody purred, "You should never hide that ass of yours, baby."

Tom flushed. He was licking his lips. Cody was a sex God. Even his nose piercing glinted invitingly.

"Well, what do you have planned for me, Cowboy?" Cody continued, "I'm all yours, you can do with me as you please."

Tom was lost for words. He padded over to his boyfriend and virtually melted into Cody's arms as he began to hungrily devour his sweet, pouty mouth. He unzipped the soft jacket to reveal glsitening, perfectly cut abs. And just when he thought he could never tire of how hot Cody was..

"Fuuuck..." breathed the younger man as he hooked his thumbs into Cody's trunks. Undeneath was a skimpy, powder-blue Calvin Klein thong. A proper man-thong, not the spankies Cody normally wore under there.

He pulled Cody's jacket off and began to plant kisses all down that torso. Cody had sheened himself in vanilla-flavoured oil. So he tasted even more delicious than ever. Tom made light work (many hours of practice, bitch) of relieving Cody of his trunks. The bulge in the pouch of that thong looked like a battering ram.

"Whoops!" grinned Cody, resting his thumb on his bottom teeth. He was such a minx.

"Off!" hissed Tom, "Legs up!"

Cody grinned naughtily and raised his legs, allowing Tom to bite into the waistband and rip off the blue thong with his teeth, freeing Cody's considerably large length. Usually bottoms were the lesser-endowed...not with these two.

Tom began to lick Cody's balls and at the base of his cock, the older boy mewed with glee. Cody instinctively rested his legs on the younger boy's shoulders...before reaching up and pulling the boy down, and he flipped them over so Tom was now on his back.

"Not today, Cowboy!" he grinned.

It was only then that Tom realised Cody was wearing a cock ring.

* * *

><p>After the delicious (and eye-wateringly expensive) meal, Mike and Kevin decided to take a walk around town. Both were clad in expensive designer suits (Kevin's had been one of his many Christmas presents from his lover) and cut quite a dash as they sauntered along the pavements in the cool February night. The champers had lowered Kevin's inhibitions further and he was happy to be seen holding Mike's hand by all and sundry. After this afternoon's events he had no right to be inhibited about any aspect of their relationship. They found a quiet bench in the park and just sat there, not really talking much, just being there, with each other.<p>

A couple of young girls (about twenty-ish) with a labrador on a lead were stood not too far away. One, Jennifer was a self-proclaimed MizFit, and she knew that faux-hawk anywhere.

"Hey, isn't that...?" asked her friend.

"Can't be!" said Jennifer.

"Raw was definitely here tonight," said the second girl, "Why don't you go and say hi?"

Jennifer blushed but she was not about to make an ass of herself in front of the WWE Champion. Mike chose that moment to lean into Kevin's chest and sigh contentedly. Kevin wrapped his arm around Mike and softly kissed his gelled hair.

"I love you," Kevin murmured, "I'm so lucky to have you. Baby."

Mike sniffled with happiness.

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered, the sentence almost carried off by the gentle evening breeze.

Jennifer gaped and was rooted to the spot. So the rumours were true? The Miz and Riley really were dating? No wonder there had been a slew of fanfiction about them recently. And she had to admit, they looked so cute together! Unfortunately, her lab, Riggs had decided to go and investigate whom his mistress was staring at.

Mike continued to stare into the night when he felt a warm mass by his crossed legs and saw a blonde labrador sniffling excitedly at his shoes.

"Hello boy!" Mike grinned, reaching to pet the excited animal, "Whatchoo doin here? huh? Lost your mommy or your daddy?"

Kevin just allowed himself a smile. Mike loved dogs.

"Hey, sorry to bother you!" he said, spotting Jennifer, "Is this your dog?"

Jennifer's heart raced. RIley was talking to her! She couldn't believe it. She thought breifly of a famous episode of the British comedy _The Vicar Of Dibley _and a scene involving a large puddle. She betted her bottom dollar that a she'd go over and fall into a puddle right in front of The Miz.

"Er...yeah, it is, thanks!" she said, wandering over, "Sorry, he's only a pup and gets curious."

"He's adorable!" grinned Mike, "What's his name?"

"Riggs!" Jennifer said, glad the night masked her blushing.

"That's what Teddy called his dog wasn't it?" Mike said to Kevin. He was still ruffling the labrador's head, and the animal was loving all the fuss.

Jennifer paled. How transparent was she?

"C'mon Riggsy, time to go see mommy!" Mike said, gently taking his leash, "You might wanna keep a tighter hold on this thing."

Jennifer stared dumbly at her.

"At least he didn't pee on your shoes!" she said, attempting to break the ice.

_Nice one you dumb bitch! _she mentally scolded herself.

"Would you like an autograph or a picture?" Mike asked, smiling pleasantly, knowing exactly why the girl was staring at him.

Jennifer conceded - yep she was about as mysterious as a box of Lucky Charms. But she made sure she kept her head. She hadn't embarrassed herself yet.

"Hey, Marnie, can you come over here?" she called, "I need my bag a sec."

Her brunette friend came over, a knowing smile on her face.

"I'll take this!" Kevin offered, getting to his feet. Jennifer gave him her camera. She and Mike posed for a picture, and then Mike lifted Riggs onto his lap for another photo.

"By the way," Jennifer mumbled, really not sure whether she should be shutting up now, "I won't tell anyone about you guys! Happy Valentine's. Guess I may see ya again soon!"

Mike and Kevin both smiled warmly at her. Mike shuffled closer to Kevin who instinctlively snaked his arms around the older man.

"Have a nice evening!" Mike called as the two girls walked away with the dog, into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are! Yeah, couldn't resist some group sex in the end but I took a different approach - they might have done it front of each other but it was strictly monogamous sex!<strong>

**I deliberately cut off the Coddles/Tom sex scene because I think there's too much OC-sex you can read (and never enough Cody sex), and plus Mikey and Alex are cuter as a couple. Just picture Tom as a cute twink of your choice with a floppy fringe and Lancashire accent. Imagine Nathan from _QAF_ UK with auburn hair perhaps?**

**I think this evolved too much from comic fluff to raunchier smut by the end, perhaps I should have kept it strictly at the fluffier end of the market. **

**And the fan girls - Jennifer is behaving how I would behave in front of anyone famous whom I met. I would be so convinced I'd make an asshat of myself. Though I don't have a cute dog as a conversation starter! **


End file.
